


June 21 1987

by gemstone_6



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I only know two words and thats Test tube and beakers, Idk Im not good at science, June 1987 AU, Murder, Shooting, Strangulation, Ya know what I like that name better than the other one i had for this au, murder happens, some science stuff is happening, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Professor Rose Beauregard is known for staying VERY late at her lab, all alone with only her thoughts, though the summer night would have something very different in store for her.
Kudos: 5





	June 21 1987

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi
> 
> it's been a while hasn't it? yeah I know I failed MarchusAnnus, I couldnt keep up with any more which SUCKS but it is what it is
> 
> but hey! I'm back with another pic, one that I've been wanting to write for a while now

Sunday, 21 June 1987

It was another late night in the lab, there was only one person left in the building even though her other coworkers left hours ago. Rose was known for her VERY late nights, stuck in the lab working on whatever experiment her mind was dead set on proving, or trying to make work. She wasn’t one to give up and would work until she could barely keep her eyes open, for better or for worse. Her coworkers would sometimes walk in and find her still in her chair, slumped over her work, fast asleep. It became such a common occurrence that everyone just expected to see her still there in the morning, though that raised some concerns from them about her sleep schedule, though she tried to reassure them that she was fine whenever they came up. Even if her coworkers tried to make her go home when they could tell she was going to be staying late, it never worked and she still ended up staying late, tonight was another one of those nights.

  
  


Rose stood in front of one of the many tables in the lab, test tubes and beakers filled with chemicals of all kinds were spread out in front her. All her focus was on the experiment she was working on, only stopping to take notes when there was a notable reaction from the chemicals. She looked up at the clock, it read  _ 12:45 am _ , and she sighed, this was going to be a long night. Rose went back to her work, she got up occasionally to get some more supplies but continued on at the same pace for the next couple hours, staring at chemicals and her notes, her handwriting getting messier as time went on. Maybe she should’ve listened to her coworker when she told Rose that she should go home earlier than her, she said that she could finish up what Rose was working on, but Rose declined, her mind was set and she wasn’t going to change her plans for the night. After a bit of back and forth with the coworker, she gave up trying to convince her to change her mind, there was no changing it at that moment. That was now in the past, though, and Rose would now live her choices, no matter if it was a good decision or a bad one. At one point she wasn’t paying enough attention and knocked over a beaker. She swore loudly and quickly backed away from the mess. Rose glared down at the spilled liquids and went to get a mop and cloth. After cleaning up the mess, and frustrated at the thought of having to restart everything, Rose unlocked the back door, walked outside and took a deep breath. It was a bit cold and dead quiet, but it was nice, peaceful and was a much needed break for her. After a few minutes, she went back inside, and started her project again.

  
  


Another hour went by and Rose was exhausted, she wanted to sleep but she knew she couldn’t until this experiment was finished with and her notes were complete and concise. She yawned, and looked at the clock again. It read  _ 3:08 am  _ this time and groaned, so much time had passed and she still felt like she was getting nowhere with all this. As she was writing more notes, she paused. Was it always so cold in the lab? She could’ve sworn it was warmer than this just a few minutes ago. She got and walked to the back door again, it was open. She froze, she could’ve sworn she closed it when she went back inside, she checked the lock on the door, it wasn’t broken and she hadn’t heard any suspicious noises in the last hour. She closed the door and made sure she locked it this time, and made her way back to her table, though a bit on edge now, she kept looking over her shoulder every couple minutes just to make sure.

Half an hour later, and she managed to calm her nerves enough to focus on her work again that she didn’t realize what happened next. Rose had her back roughly shoved up against someone else’s chest and gasped loudly, only realizing a couple seconds later that she was being  _ strangled _ . She clawed at the cloth that was  _ tightly _ wrapped around her throat, gasping in an attempt to get air, her mind was in a  _ panic _ . She didn’t know how much time she had left before she’d fall unconscious, so she thrashed and tried to move as much as possible to try and escape but the attacker wouldn’t let her go. She tried to kick at their legs and eventually managed to kick their knee in hard enough for them to slip and let go of the cloth. Rose took that opportunity and pushed them away from her. Rose coughed, tried to steady her breathing and tried to stumble her way to the front door.

Rose didn’t get far. A shot rang out through the lab and she fell to the ground, the attacker never spoke, she just heard rustling and heard their footsteps walking towards her before her vision faded. 

When she woke up, she couldn’t see around her, it was dark and  _ cold.  _ Her throat hurt, it was hard to breath and her chest ached. She put her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes, she sobbed, trying to process what just happened to her, it was almost a blur. Rose hugged herself and stayed there for a few minutes, not wanting to do anything else. If she tried hard enough, she could convince herself it was a nightmare, right? This wasn’t real, this wasn’t real,  _ this wasn’t real,  _ she told herself over and over again, but the ache in her chest only escalated into agonizing pain and she still couldn’t catch her breath, she just kept gasping for air. Rose didn’t hear the door open until one of her coworkers voices rang out, calling out for her. She looked up, she could see again, and yelled back even if it hurt to speak. They called out again and screamed when they entered the main room, rushing over to her general direction. She got up, trying to show that she was fine, that she was ok, but they ran right by her, to the body right beside her.

It was  _ her _ body. She was sickeningly pale, her blood pooled around her on the floor and stained her white lab coat red. Rose just stared at her own body, not fully knowing how to understand everything happening. Her coworker got up and took out their phone, frantically speaking to the person on the other end, presumably the police. Their voice was distant, she couldn’t focus on them, she didn’t know how to focus on anything right now, she was staring at her own corpse,  _ she was dead _ . 

The police arrived around 10 minutes later, they circled around the body, she didn’t know what they were doing, she didn’t really care anymore. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose had been dead for 32 years.

They never figured out who killed her, from what she could tell, there were no fingerprints left behind and no known suspects, they interviewed a lot of suspects, but her case remained unsolved.

Eventually she got used to it, while the lab was still in operation, she’d watch her coworkers do their own work, watching them over their shoulder and examining their work after they left. She’d see new people join and old ones leave, she saw almost everything they did. Though she didn’t realize at first that they felt watched, even when alone, which freaked out a lot of them. Until they decided to shut down the lab due to the employees not wanting to show up anymore because they were  _ really _ creeped out. They left the building to rot and moved to a different location. Rose was fully alone now.

She just wanted to be alive again, why did this happen? She had so much ahead of her but it was all taken away in the matter of a couple minutes, and for what? They never caught who did, her death forever a mystery.

She couldn’t leave the lab, she tried to, but it felt like there was an invisible barrier preventing her from going through the doors. So, she was stuck in there, only connection to the outside world being what the employees said and after they moved, she had no idea what was going on outside. Occasionally some teens would break in and put graffiti on some parts on a barren wall, but they always left pretty quickly after saying they were creeped out by the place. Other than that, Rose was alone with her thoughts, she learned how to actually be able to hold things, so she could read any books that they left behind. She couldn’t exactly do anything else at this point. It was boring to her, she liked being active, she liked talking to others so being alone with only her thoughts was mind-numbing torture.

Rose Beauregard died young, and in pain, her life taken away for no good reason.

  
  



End file.
